


【山組OS】TRAP

by uraumaim930027



Series: 山組 OS [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊特務間諜AU。＊主OS，微NS，暫時先歸類在山組系列⋯⋯我也不知道對不對XDDD＊有可能⋯⋯會再更新⋯⋯嗎⋯⋯我也不知道XD





	1. Chapter 1

I'll get you in the trap.

黑白畫面除了時不時閃過的雜訊，像定格畫面般一動也不動，一成不變的冰冷水泥牆，無人經過，充滿都市冷漠無情的氣息。

坐在螢幕前，手指敲著鍵盤發出聲音，八字眉皺成一團，觀察無趣的螢幕十幾分鐘，他卻一刻也不能鬆懈，因為不知道什麼時候對方會進入機構，搶走他們的機密資料。

大野智等得都想睡了，忍不住打個哈欠，眼角擠出疲憊的淚珠，隨手擦去。

也差不多該出現了吧⋯⋯

他瞧了眼桌上相片中模糊不清的臉孔，拿起照片仔細端詳，回憶立刻湧進腦海，耳邊槍聲四起，血液在眼前飛濺，雙手染滿鮮血，肩頭隱隱作痛。纖長的指尖不知不覺撫過西裝下的傷疤，輕輕按壓，疼在心口。

忽地又回過神來。

拿起抽到一半的香菸，靠向照片中模糊的臉孔，引燃，緩緩燒成灰燼，大野智毫不留戀，看著證據成灰，無聊的笑了笑，把菸叼回嘴邊狠狠吸了一口。

反正等等就能見到了，不必留下麻煩。

畫面中出現一名身穿黑色西裝的男子，不像小偷那樣躡手躡腳，他光明正大的走進大樓門口，大野智非常清楚那是誰，只靠背影也認得出來。血液流過皮膚下，好似知道始作俑者就在附近般，傷疤痛得更厲害，卻也讓大野智有些期待，興奮得頭腦更加清楚，保持良好的專注力。

男人在進入機構的指紋辨識系統前停下，門口警衛瞧了眼這生面孔，但他熟悉的伸出手指放上，系統掃瞄顯示通過，順利進入機構內，警衛也就放下戒心。

大野智透過監視器看到這些，他動動筋骨，從門口走到這用跑的要二十秒，用走的要一分鐘，他站起來暖個身剛剛好暖完對方差不多就要到了。拉開辦公桌左側抽屜，自動手槍藏進西裝內側，大野智坐回他辦公椅上，雙手交疊，如果再好好繫個領帶就會像公司社長那樣呢，可惜兜裡遞出來的東西出賣了他，外套裡放的不是名片是手槍，請別人吃的不是居酒屋晚餐而是子彈，能存活至今坐上這個位置，他也算是很了不起的特務了。

男人拐過最後一個有裝監視器的轉角，對著鏡頭游刃有餘地笑了笑，他知道大野智在看。

大野智沒有畏懼，反倒覺得對方的笑容有幾分可愛。

門無聲地被男人打開，快速掏出槍，槍口對準坐在椅子上的大野智。

「你都知道我要來搶資料了，還讓我光明正大走進來。」

「樓下的那些人是打不過你的。」

男人認同大野智的話，手裡還拿著槍歪著頭微笑。確實如果不是大野智親自出馬，他闖進機構不過是需要多一點點時間動手而已。

「拿出資料吧，大野智。我不喜歡麻煩。」

「我也不喜歡。櫻井さん還是趕快放棄比較好。」

「休想。」

這是一場遊戲，你追我趕的遊戲。

拿槍對著他的男人名叫櫻井翔。

大野不可能忘記第一次與櫻井翔交手時，對方眼底明明是那樣溫柔、帶有感情，卻未曾停止殺戮，朝他們扣下扳機。他不該擁有那種眼神，大野心想，那不是冷血的間諜該有的眼神。也許是訓練有素，優秀至極到能夠面不改色，或是自由地轉換神情，稱職的扮演必須喬裝的角色，但櫻井翔不一樣，大野智知道那是雙真誠的眼，不該被骯髒的鮮血玷污。

櫻井翔在朝他開槍時露出的微笑同樣耐人尋味，大野智因為那抹微笑而亂了手腳還是第一次，子彈擦過他的肩頭，留下不深不淺的傷痕，鮮血飛濺而出，櫻井翔吐舌頭俏皮的舔了舔嘴角，留下受傷的大野一個人在大樓屋頂。

嘴唇⋯⋯好想舔一口。按著傷口，大野智腦海裡被櫻井翔好看的臉龐佔滿。他知道櫻井翔是敵人，不能輕易動情，一旦動搖便輸了，這不是一個專業的特務能夠做的事情，愛上某個人，尤其那個人還是敵方的間諜。

太危險了。

但大野智無可救藥的喜歡。

槍口這次沒有偏移，瞄準大野智的心臟，但他賭櫻井翔不會那麼快開槍——至少在從他口中逼出機構機密資料在哪之前，他的小命還是挺重要的。

「別急。」大野智起身握住櫻井翔的槍管，與對方四目相接，櫻井翔的眼神永遠都是那麼純淨，美得令他恍惚，「櫻井さん不該走進這間辦公室的。」

「為什麼？」他壓下槍枝擊錘，隨時準備開槍，眉頭深鎖笑著等待大野智給他答案。

「從走進辦公室的那一刻起，你已經輸了。」

「你在威嚇我。」櫻井翔持槍的手動了動，往大野智靠近，大野智心跳越來越快，不知道是因為對方離他頗近還是能感受到生命被威脅而緊張。

「資料不在這裡。」

「不可能。」

「它已經被帶走了。」

說謊不緊張，不動搖。大野智熟練的講著假話，如果現在有測謊機器的話，恐怕也測不出他所言是真是假，騙過眼前的櫻井翔，他就成功了。機構的機密是一張記憶卡，藏在他身上，他肯定櫻井翔帶著迷你耳機讓他能與總部通話維持聯繫，而總部告訴櫻井翔的八成是「大野智把機密資料藏在辦公室的某個抽屜裡」並要他找出來帶回，大野智刻意洩漏的訊息讓對方誤以為機密是紙本資料，其實不然。

信心滿滿地湊上櫻井翔，大野智緩緩開口，「櫻井さん肯定不相信我說的話。」他握著槍管的手感受到櫻井翔微弱的顫抖，但又隨即恢復冷靜，果然對方的定力極佳，對方聰明的小腦袋一定在想到底自己所言屬實與否，該不該殺掉大野智並立刻離開。

「我知道它就在這，交出來。」

「抱歉，沒辦法。」

「大野智，我已經看夠你的把戲了。」迅速抽槍掙脫大野智的壓制，櫻井翔朝著辦公桌上大野智的名牌用力開了兩槍，砰砰兩聲，把金屬牌上的名字都打穿，大野兩個字被彈孔取代。

他知道櫻井翔開始急了。假裝自己被對方的強勢嚇到，大野智舉起雙手向後退，槍口指著他不動，他立刻軟化態度。

「真的不在這裡。」

死盯著辦公桌右側的小櫃子看，他很清楚像櫻井翔這種聰明人會上當，人在緊張時會往自己所重視、想隱藏秘密的地方看，櫻井翔會依照這個理論，以為大野智下意識的反應露出馬腳，更加確信資料放在櫃子的抽屜裡。

「是嗎？我倒覺得這裡很可疑呢。」

大野智竊笑，櫻井翔果然上當了。他慢慢走到辦公桌旁，沒有放下手槍過，當著大野智的面拉開櫃子的第一個抽屜。

抽屜裡什麼也沒有。

皺起眉頭蹲下，櫻井翔拉開第二個抽屜，裡面有一紙文件。是有關他的檔案。看來大野智還刻意調查過他的背景。可惜那並不是什麼機密資料，總部告訴過他機密資料的封面印著大野智的組織戳印，具體內容是什麼，櫻井也不清楚。

彎身拉開最底下的抽屜，櫻井翔拉到一半時看到抽屜裡一片空白，才發覺自己受騙上當，想轉身制服大野智，不過太遲了。

計畫成功，大野智使勁握住櫻井的手腕向後扭，手槍掉落地面，大野智將它踢往門邊，不讓櫻井有機會再拿到，後者也非省油的燈，左手向後肘擊，往後方壓制他一隻手的大野智左迴旋踢，但都被大野智一一閃過，伸手想去拿藏在襪子邊的備用小刀，櫻井翔才正要動作，槍口便抵住他的後腰。

瞬間翻轉情勢。大野智搶回主導權。

「回答我。誰派你來的。」

櫻井翔搖搖頭，大野智向前頂了下，把對方擠在自己跟辦公桌之間，無處可逃，槍口抵的更緊，櫻井翔身上的味道很香，相貼的軀體與打鬥過後皺亂的襯衫令他每吋神經都跟著興奮起來。

「是不是二宮和也？」

聽到二宮的名字，櫻井身體一顫，猶豫許久。依循香味湊上櫻井翔耳邊，還能聽到些許對方通訊用耳機裡傳來的呼叫，大概是問櫻井翔出了什麼事需不需要支援，大野智輕笑，冰冷的手指撫過櫻井的耳垂，滑進耳廓摘下仍在發響的耳機。

「櫻井さん不說那我也沒辦法了。」

算好力道以後，出手。

I’ll take you down.


	2. Chapter 2

機構地下室，大野智站在純白色的房間外，房間裡只擺著一張椅子，昏迷的櫻井翔全身赤裸坐在上頭，被繩子綁住，一動也不動熟睡著。

從後頭打昏櫻井翔之後大野智先是把他帶到地下室專門用來刑求間諜的地方，接著鎖上門，把櫻井放在地上，蹲在他身邊開始檢查對方身上有哪些東西，像鑑識科與刑警在檢查屍體那樣。

長長的眼睫毛彎的弧度好看，微翹的豐唇吻起來似乎又軟又嫩，視線向下延伸到開了幾顆釦子的領口與黑色西裝外套，小心翼翼拉開外套領口，果然看見內層夾了一個迷你型的麥克風，看來是跟總部通訊用的，大野智把麥克風放到自己口袋裡，跟剛剛收下的耳機一起；西裝外套裡面跟他一樣，藏了一把短槍，怕麻煩他選擇直接扒下櫻井翔的外套，扔到一旁。

解開貼合肌膚的白色襯衫鈕扣，大野智誠實地盯了櫻井翔赤裸的上身看了好久，光是看他便覺得難耐，脫去襯衫，以防止櫻井翔藏匿武器的理由繼續往下檢查，扯下皮帶，皮帶上連著槍套跟幾個彈匣，再來是西裝褲，大野智把手伸進櫻井翔西裝褲口袋裡，隔著布料像是在撫摸櫻井翔的腿根，摸到口袋的最底看看櫻井翔有沒有藏什麼，確認完畢以後，大野智嚥下口水，俯身，手指來到櫻井翔的褲頭，打開最上頭的金屬扣子，拉下拉鍊的聲音在房裡迴響。

抑制想要直接觸碰的衝動，先是幫櫻井翔脫了鞋襪（在襪子裡找到一把小刀），再揪著褲管下拉，把麻煩的外褲脫掉，大野智緊盯著櫻井光裸的大腿，白皙細嫩的皮膚帶有精壯的肌肉，雖然櫻井身高不高，纖長的腿為他拉高比例，平常西裝革履的不知為何有種禁慾感，現在赤身裸體僅剩底褲，更加引人遐思。

向房門外的屬下要了條繩子，準備把對方綁在椅子上，大野智還猶豫著該不該脫下櫻井翔的底褲。

萬一，他在內褲裡藏匿武器怎麼辦？

嗯，好。那就脫吧。

很快做出決定，手指才剛覆上櫻井的內褲邊緣大野智便感覺到一股前所未有的罪惡感，比殺人犯罪還要深刻，還要激起他的亢奮。

拉著薄薄的布料往下，恥毛露出，再來是匍匐無反應的性器，忍不住打量對方同為男性的器官，盯著櫻井翔的下身看。

「長官。」

房門被敲了兩下，驚醒大野智。透明玻璃牆外站著自己的下屬，手上拿著剛剛吩咐的繩子。大野智輕了輕喉嚨，打開門接過麻繩要他退下，待下屬離開之後，大野智再次鎖上門，蹲在櫻井翔身旁，看那條底褲不順眼便一個用力將其撕破，丟到旁邊。

昏過去的櫻井翔全身赤裸地躺在地上。

「⋯⋯真可愛啊。」嘴裡喃喃，拉過椅子，大野智把櫻井翔抱起，放在椅子上，對方似乎是因為被移動而咕噥幾聲，眉頭深鎖，但依然熟睡。手指撫過櫻井翔手腕，打了個結，大掌像怕冒犯般停頓一會才敢放到櫻井大腿上，分開對方雙腿，拉過繩子把腳踝跟椅腳綁在一起。

即使是俘虜也未免有些情色。

他站在房外透過透明玻璃觀察櫻井翔，對方的槍械裝備和衣服放在房外，由他暫時保管。口袋裡跟二宮總部的通訊在櫻井翔被打昏過後似乎就不再有動靜，看來是打算放棄櫻井翔了？

想到什麼有趣的事情，大野智突然發笑，拿出放在他口袋裡的麥克風跟耳機，走入房間。

「櫻井翔。」沒醒。

「櫻井翔。」大野智用力搖搖對方，只見櫻井翔瞇著眼，半夢半醒。

「櫻井翔。」拿起原本要給櫻井解渴的冰水，一頭淋下，這才如醍醐灌頂驚醒。

「你⋯⋯」像是受驚的倉鼠，櫻井翔瞪大眼睛，身體下意識要反擊，卻被繩子緊緊束縛住無法動作，想察看狀況的櫻井翔低下頭，才發現自己身體涼涼的原因是自己身上沒穿半件衣服，就連內褲都被脫掉了。沒多懷疑就確信是眼前大野智做的好事，櫻井翔憤怒的扭動身子想掙脫，卻根本碰不到大野智半根寒毛。

「我有問題想問你。」

「我不知道。」

無論問了什麼問題，櫻井翔的回答都是「我不知道」。還真是敬業的間諜，不洩漏任何秘密。

大野智早已戴上耳機，麥克風別在襯衫領子內側，不容易被發現的地方。二宮總部那頭似乎聽見櫻井翔持續不斷的聲音，急忙向他確認情況，當然櫻井翔不可能聽見。

他聽到耳機裡麥克風關掉又重新開啟，指揮台換了一個人講話，熟悉的聲音響起。

『如果是櫻井翔的話，我們已經派人去支援你了，不用擔心。如果是大野智在聽的話——一切都在我們掌控之中，放棄吧。』

二宮和也的話在大野智聽來有些可笑，他知道對方那麼做是為了保住櫻井翔，他們最優秀的人才，更何況， 大野智聽說過一個傳聞，二宮和也把總部的資料做成晶片藏在櫻井翔身上，因為二宮肯定櫻井翔的實力，確信他的忠誠，才敢如此大膽的把所有賭在櫻井翔身上。

大野智沒有理會耳機的吵雜，他向前彎身，捏住櫻井翔的下巴，氣息吐在對方臉上，嘴唇湊近。

「還真是聽話的狗，主人在找你了。」

櫻井翔憤恨又羞恥的表情真是好看，對方已經注意到自己戴上通訊用設備了，二宮和也講話很大聲，音量連沒戴耳機的人都能聽到，大野智覺得耳朵有點痛，急急忙忙把耳機丟到一旁。

「你問什麼我都不會回答的。」冷冷地看著大野智，燒紅的臉頰與冰冷的語氣形成極大的對比，也不是沒被刑求過，櫻井翔早已做好忍受激烈痛楚的準備。大野智心想，對方大概沒有注意到他已掉入陷阱，從櫻井翔踏入這棟大樓，他就犯了極大的錯誤。

比起刑求櫻井翔，大野智更想要侵犯他，想要扒光他所有衣服，狠狠操進那緊窄的後穴那種。大野調查櫻井翔的資料，是因為迷戀他，擁有櫻井翔的照片，是因為看著照片他能幻想，幻想得到櫻井翔的一切，想要把他從二宮和也那裡搶來，縱使他知道二宮和也不具什麼威脅性，他想讓櫻井翔成為他的人，為他做事，他不會介意櫻井曾經打傷他的事實，大野智已經覬覦櫻井翔很久了，那樣病態的喜歡卻不曾透露給任何人，他不該輕易洩露自己的感情，那會招致危險。

但如果是自己送上門的獵物，他就忍不住了。

「櫻井翔。」

櫻井翔看了他一眼，別過頭想逃離大野智近距離的直視，熾熱的眼神燒的他體溫上升，心情急躁。

「別逃。」

按著櫻井的後腦勺，大野智像要吸光櫻井翔嘴裡所有空氣，極具侵略性的親吻令櫻井翔喘不過氣，舌頭撬開對方倔強的雙唇，櫻井翔想用力咬大野智逃開，卻讓他吻得更深，久久無法分離。

「變態⋯⋯」

「櫻井さん不肯合作，那我也不會手下留情。」

「我還是不會說的。」

他抬起頭看著大野智，被吻的鮮嫩欲滴的雙唇輕啟，微紅的眼眶令大野智想看見櫻井翔在自己身下流淚的模樣。

所有對話都被傳到二宮和也那頭，耳機另一頭他正在聽，也許不只他一個，他們總部其他人也在線上監聽。大野智刻意要讓二宮和也聽到的。

他蹲在櫻井翔面前，向他扯開一個溫暖的微笑，「刑求時間到了。」

赤裸的櫻井翔被綁在木椅上，四肢被固定，動彈不得。發硬的下身巍巍挺立，難過的動了動腰，始終沒辦法得到渴望的快感，他仍堅定地硬撐著，不肯開口。

大野智在櫻井腿間抬起頭，兩手扣住櫻井的細腰，微微笑，舌尖緩慢地經過櫻井翔被玩得紅腫的乳首。每個細胞都在叫囂，溼熱的舌頭一接觸櫻井翔敏感的身體，對方明顯的顫動和隱忍而緊咬的嘴角，大野智都看在眼裡，但他不能輕易給予櫻井翔過多的快感。

對方的雄性氣味並不令人討厭，大野智一口含入櫻井翔的下身，後者藏不住低吟，從口中洩出甜美的吐息，舌尖輕挑前端，大野智能感覺的對方全身緊繃，雖然嫌惡腿根卻不停打顫，手腕用力想掙脫。抬頭看了看櫻井翔，死命忍耐快感的神情意外性感，他放開對方硬挺的性器，溫柔的揉揉櫻井翔軟蓬蓬的頭髮。

「我會對你溫柔一點的。說嗎？」

櫻井翔沈默地搖搖頭，這次大野智收緊手指，使勁扯著櫻井翔的頭髮，「真的不說？」

「你這樣⋯⋯是沒用的⋯⋯」

說實話大野智不想讓櫻井翔受傷，但既然櫻井都這麼說了，那他也沒辦法。

鬆開手，薄唇迷戀地吻落櫻井翔眼角，手指緩慢撫過櫻井的鼻尖，描繪著豐厚的唇型，舌頭撩過對方白嫩的臉頰，濕黏的觸感讓櫻井翔不太舒服，卻不能反抗大野智的所作所為。

大野智彎身，熱辣的吻過櫻井翔的嘴唇，一隻手沿著對方胸口滑下，握住對方脆弱的男根，上下套弄著，對方在自己手中的熾熱讓大野智也起了反應，舌尖侵入口腔，在櫻井翔嘴裡每寸都舔過一遍，合不上嘴巴流下的唾液也一一舔掉，他看著面紅耳赤的櫻井翔，對方大概是個不諳性事的單純男人，他知道櫻井翔在經歷性方面的刺激過後開始手足無措，少了先前的餘裕。

好可愛。好想佔有這個人，不以俘虜的名義，完全的佔有。

輕捏了下龜頭前端，櫻井翔的矜持瓦解，急促的喘息聲傳進大野智耳中，成了最佳的鼓勵，大野智加快手邊的動作，不停揉捏另一側尚未被疼愛的乳首，另一隻手兩指夾著性器冠狀溝磨蹭，漫長的授予櫻井翔次次短暫的愉悅。

「櫻井さん想要嗎？」

「唔⋯⋯才不。」

「難道不舒服嗎？」

這次厚實的手掌握上櫻井翔的下身擼動，偶爾撫摸下方兩顆小球，手中的熱度讓大野智真實感覺得這不是在作夢，僅是幫櫻井翔打手槍，內心的渴望便加速膨脹，持續變大。

「放開⋯⋯大野智、你、放開我⋯⋯」

「櫻井さん就射在我手上吧。」

「你、給我放開⋯⋯」

大野智確實放開了，他面無表情地看著櫻井翔，在他面前蹲下，然後握住櫻井翔的陰莖，完全含住。

「嗯、嗚⋯⋯你到底、在做什麼⋯⋯」

他沒有回話，專注於舌尖經過櫻井翔馬眼的瞬間，「呃、啊、哈啊⋯⋯」聽見令人滿意的叫聲，大野智更是用力地吸了一下，嘴裡的性器像是痙攣，抽動幾下，櫻井翔死命咬著下唇，幾乎都要沁血，卻還是忍不住洩露高潮的極樂。濁白的精液毫無疑問全射在大野智嘴裡，他當著櫻井翔的面嚥下，男人的味道並不是特別美味，大野智卻病態的著迷。

翔君就連高潮的樣子也好可愛。

「呼、嗯、大野智⋯⋯你這個變態⋯⋯」對方厭惡的神情底下卻是赤裸裸的情慾，呼喊他名字時上揚的尾音像是他們之間的暗語。

好想要看見翔君在自己身下達到高潮的樣子。

那就實現吧。

大野智吻上櫻井翔，把對方雙手的束縛解開，身體還處在無力反抗狀態的櫻井翔雙手被鬆開，正要抬手揍大野智一拳，卻被反握住，濕黏的舌頭就這麼舔過指縫，在手背上烙下一吻。

「翔くん⋯⋯接下來，抱歉了。」

「什、麼⋯⋯大野智你、唔⋯⋯放開⋯⋯不要、嗚、不要⋯⋯嗯啊、求你了⋯⋯不要⋯⋯」

「好喜歡翔くん，已經停不下來了。」

「拜託⋯⋯求求你⋯⋯大野智、放手、呃啊⋯⋯那邊⋯⋯不要碰⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯」

求饒聲迴盪在地下室裡，無人回應，只有被親吻蓋過的呻吟。

還有半小時二宮和也才會趕到。大野智閒閒的看了眼手錶，再看了看躺在他辦公室沙發上休息的櫻井翔，想著是否要趁櫻井翔睡著的時候點根菸。

他跟櫻井翔做的那些事，的確透過原本別在對方身上的通訊麥克風回傳到總部給二宮和也聽了，而地下室透過監視器錄下來的畫面，也一併強行直播給二宮和也看，想當然爾二宮和也氣的已經炸了大野智一棟樓，但他沒有很在意，錢財乃身外之物，再賺就有。

大野智並不著急，剛引燃一根菸，好整以暇地坐在他的位置上，欣賞櫻井翔剛被他蹂躪過後的模樣。

「翔くん⋯⋯吻痕、好美。」自己方才在櫻井翔肌膚上留下的痕跡像一朵朵櫻花開在對方胸口，下半身已經清洗過了，腿間少了那麼點白濁，有些可惜，不過大野智才剛剛經歷過被對方身後絞緊的歡愉，現在想起來還是意猶未盡。

不知道是因為討厭菸味還是因為大野智喃喃自語太大聲，櫻井翔眨了眨眼睛，緩緩從沙發上坐起身，扣上襯衫鈕扣，一臉茫然地望著大野智，那個「侵犯」他的男人。

「ニノ呢？」

「三十分鐘過後到。」

從對方口中聽見的第一個句子竟然是有關二宮和也，大野智不悅的噘起嘴，凝視翻過身站起來走向他的櫻井翔，櫻井翔從他手上搶走香菸，叼到嘴邊。

「準備準備。」

「嗯。」

「偶爾來次粗暴的也很不錯呢，智くん。」

「翔くん好像很喜歡。」

大野智微微笑，起身在櫻井翔唇邊輕啄，「翔くん演得真好。就連ニノ都被騙了呢。」

把本就屬於自己的櫻井翔擁在懷裡，手撫上對方腰間揉捏，他望向櫻井翔，相視而笑。

「智くん想怎麼獎勵我？」

「等解決二宮和也以後，我們在他辦公桌上面來一次？」

「啊啊，兄さん好變態。」

「⋯⋯壓力很大嘛。」

「沒關係的⋯⋯就在辦公桌上吧。」

「翔くん⋯⋯喜歡。」

大野智吻上櫻井翔，耳鬢廝磨，熱情未散，難免擦槍走火，親熱過度，直到警鈴大響，劃破親吻黏膩的水漬聲，才不情願地勉強分離。

已做好廝殺的準備，大野智ふふ笑了兩聲。

現在來看看真正掉入陷阱的是誰吧。


	3. Chapter 3

This is a game.

深夜的街上下著小雨，溼漉漉的道路一片水光，映出男人的倒影。街上沒幾個行人，路燈暗了大半，夜生活正熱鬧的時間點已過，快速行經馬路，迅速移動的腳步踩在積水上，濺出的水花混著細雨，落在狼狽的街頭。轉入一條小巷，巷裡僅有一盞昏黃的街燈照耀微溼的路面，兩旁的盆栽被雜亂的擺放，直行到底，離光線越來越遠，左轉又步入第二條窄巷，這次櫻井翔的腳步變得更快更確定，往窄巷的深處去，那裡零星的火光一閃一滅。

「小心菸味會暴露你的位置，遠遠就聞到了。」

他走向黑暗中恣意亮著微光的地方，星火照出繚繞的白煙，對方聞言輕笑了下，見面首先要來個親暱的吻，輕碰櫻井翔粉嫩的雙唇，唇瓣擦過瞬間如火柴劃過，引起情慾的火花，也僅是摩挲便停下，櫻井翔向後退開，回絕男人即將變得濃密濕黏的吻。

月光稀稀疏疏灑在大野智側臉上，映出的輪廓有幾分神聖，似真似幻，狹窄的巷子裡他們面對面擠在一塊，倒也不是特別擠，半步的距離還是讓櫻井翔能感受到大野智打在他臉上微弱的呼吸，加速的吐息使交換秘密的氣氛變得曖昧不明。

「後天。」再度環顧四周，櫻井翔壓低聲音，看著大野智將那根菸丟到地上用腳踩熄，這下子只剩月光和遠處的路燈允許他們望見彼此。

「決定好了？」

「消息洩漏給二宮和也了，必定在三天內動身。」

「好。」

暗夜中凝視大野智柔和中藏著銳利的雙眼，即使是黑夜對方眼底也有星星一樣的光芒，他忽然想起大野智也曾這麼對他說，還說什麼喜歡他圓滾滾的大眼睛。趁著大野智還沒打起壞念頭，櫻井翔先聲奪人，指尖擦過大野智的襯衫鈕扣，他低沈的嗓音壓得更低，在大野智耳邊清晰響起，「所以、智くん打算把真正的資料藏在哪裡？」

「翔くん找找看。」

「身上？」

「找找看嘛。」

面對大野智不給線索的回答，櫻井翔無意識嘟起嘴，整隻手掌貼上大野智的胸膛，隔著襯衫撫摸，先是胸前的口袋，櫻井翔將手伸進口袋裡面，他感覺因為動作他離大野智又更近了些，伸到口袋裡摸索什麼都沒有，卻意外的摩擦著大野智的乳首，櫻井翔假裝自己不知道，將手抽離口袋，沿著厚實的胸膛摸進大野智的西裝外套內袋，良好的絲質觸感令櫻井翔多摸了幾下，雖然那也沒有他要找的東西。

觸摸引發的情慾晦澀而隱密。

櫻井翔壓下內心的衝動，將手伸進大野智的西裝褲口袋，才剛碰到邊緣，大野智便反抓住他的手，在黑暗中湊近他，雙唇間的距離過於親密，開口的時候差點就會親上去，但大野智沒有這麼做。

「翔くん⋯⋯要不要蹲下去找呢？」他能聽見大野智語氣中帶著淺笑，「這樣找⋯⋯比較方便。」

「好。」

他很清楚點頭說好的自己在做什麼。櫻井翔緩緩蹲下，狹窄的小巷剛好容許這樣的寬度，後背幾乎快碰到半濕半乾的牆壁，於是他稍微向前，臉頰碰到大野智的腿側，他伸出手確認了下大野智的皮帶在哪，細長的手指解開皮帶扣，金屬碰撞的聲音令人更加急躁，雙手放進大野智的兩側褲袋摸索，似乎又不小心讓褲子往下掉了些。

空氣中流動異樣的愛慾，也沒有要尋找資料藏在哪的意思了。高挺的鼻尖擦過那蟄伏在底褲下的性器，鼻腔內充滿男人的雄性氣味，櫻井翔臉頰燒紅，突然慶幸黑暗中大野智看不見他臉上帶著怎樣的表情。他輕咬大野的內褲邊緣下拉，恥毛和半硬的性器暴露在空氣中，不是第一次但還是對於對方的尺寸感到驚訝，櫻井翔伸出粉嫩的舌頭，舔過大野智半勃的下身。

「翔くん。」

燒灼的視線自他頭頂傳來，櫻井翔抬頭看喚著自己名字的大野智，勾起狡猾的微笑，張嘴納入大野智的東西，扶著大野智的腰，頭顱向前竄動，將整根一併含進嘴裡，他能感覺到大野智在隱忍舒服的低吟，偶爾從大野智手中搶回主導權特別刺激（雖然最後被壓倒的那個人還是他，但他也沒什麼好不甘願的）。

「今天、真乖啊⋯⋯」

「唔、嗯⋯⋯」

厚實的手掌撫上自己蓬軟的頭髮，後腦勺被往大野智的方向按，將大野智含得更深，櫻井翔口中發出細碎的咽嗚聲，他想了想又覺得這樣做並不是成功反擊大野智，而是成功激起大野智的征服欲，他感覺自己嘴裡大野智的東西又更漲大了些，想必大野智非常喜歡。

放開粗大的性器，改以如小貓般輕舔的方式，一下一下地舔著大野智的根部，扯下內褲貪婪地含過兩顆小球，唾液沾濕了大野智的底褲，櫻井翔沿著高昂的柱身舔舐至前端，溼熱的刺激令大野智忍不住動了動腰，下身擦過對方的臉頰，留下淺淺的水痕。

「嗚呃、智くん⋯⋯」

「翔くん幫我舔得自己都硬了呢⋯⋯」

令人害羞的事實被講出來，櫻井翔羞恥地抿唇，下意識的小動作讓他吃進殘留唇邊的體液，接著他拉住大野智的手緩緩站起身，整個人貼上大野智，布料磨蹭下他仍然知道對方與自己一樣體溫灼熱。

「智くん。」櫻井翔悄聲低語，斂下眼眸他吻住大野智，交纏的舌尖透露大野智與他同樣的渴望，微紅著臉櫻井翔感受到大野智的手不安分地鑽進自己的褲頭，拉下褲鏈撫摸著他的分身。

「讓我也幫幫翔くん吧。」

熱的快要融化了。

大野智長了薄繭的手掌正在套弄自己的下身。

櫻井翔將頭靠上大野智的肩膀，對方身上西裝布料有種淡淡的海洋香水味，所有低吟都藏進大野智的親吻裡，他閉起眼睛，同樣替大野智擼動，兩個人火熱的性器碰在一起，黏黏的體液交融。

「哈、哈啊⋯⋯智くん⋯⋯」

那雙手靈巧的按壓每一個能讓櫻井翔瘋狂的地方，纖長的手指磨蹭傘狀頂端，時而鉅細靡遺時而粗暴，幾乎令他喘不過氣來，大野智的手掌包覆他們兩人的下身，前端互相碰撞，櫻井翔像是與對方做愛時那樣緩慢扭著腰，他仰起頭對方輕咬他淺淺的喉結，他難受的挺腰讓性器能在大野智手中得到更多快感。

「噓、有人。」

大野智壓下聲音，櫻井翔這才緩緩睜開眼睛，背靠在窄小的牆上，收起急促的呼吸，空氣中帶有剛下過雨的味道夾雜淫靡的氣息，細長的人影延伸至他們所在的巷口，他緊張的屏息以待。

腳步聲越來越近，櫻井翔抬眼看著大野智，沒想到那般眼神讓對方起來捉弄之心。大野智朝他笑了笑，忽然加快套弄手裡下身的動作，指尖戳刺龜頭中間的小孔，櫻井翔一個沒忍住，發出不小的音量。

「嗚、啊、智くん⋯⋯停下！」

怒嗔大野智，櫻井翔自認語氣嚴厲眼神兇狠，在大野智看來卻只剩可愛和誘惑。

「忍著點。」要是被發現那就糟糕了呢。

那你為什麼不停下來。

櫻井翔抓緊大野智的手臂，隱忍著不由自主的喘息，外頭腳步聲忽遠忽近，人影徘徊不定，大野智在櫻井翔耳邊呢喃「翔くん真可愛」之類的話，他無法開口反駁，深怕自己因為舒服而發出的聲音被聽見，只好癱軟在大野智身上，任憑對方騷擾。

「翔くん很緊張吧？怕被發現。」

自己最敏感的器官正被大野智握在手中上下撫弄，大野智另一隻手貼上他的手背，帶至大野智沒被照顧到的下身。

「但是翔くん真糟糕呢、竟然變得更硬了。」

話中帶著輕笑，悄聲發出的氣音打在櫻井翔耳畔，一陣酥麻，無力地跟隨大野智的節奏套弄對方的性器，櫻井翔望著大野智，光是盯著大野智看他就覺得自己快要高潮。

羞恥的話語令他更加害臊，別過頭不和大野智對上眼，大野智卻湊了上來，輕咬櫻井翔的紅唇。

腳步聲恰巧停在巷口，櫻井翔騰出一隻手掩住自己的嘴，瞇起眼睛，眼前的大野智也變的朦朧，下意識向前頂腰，大野智在他耳邊講了什麼，接著櫻井翔幾乎快哭出來般死命緊咬牙根，忍住攀上高峰的呻吟。

「唔、嗚、嗚嗯⋯⋯」

眼前一片花白，高潮延續了好幾秒，櫻井翔這才回過神來，濁白的精液灑了大野智一手，巷口的人影已離去。

「呼、哈啊⋯⋯智くん、剛剛好壞。」

「有嗎？」

「有。」

櫻井翔笑著回應向他索吻的大野智，不是那麼在意的再次蹲了下來，含住大野智尚未釋放的下身。

「昨晚去哪裡了？」二宮和也叫住剛送完資料，正要走出他辦公室的櫻井翔。

「怎麼了嗎？」

被叫到時他克制身體細微的顫動，轉過身皺起眉頭，彷彿二宮正過問不該問的事情一樣，昨天晚上在暗巷替大野智弄到射以後，櫻井翔差點要被拖去旅館解決尚未揮發的情慾，但他意外地拒絕了大野智，理由是後天跑不動就死定了，大野智只好依依不捨地在他脖子上留下一個深吻。

二宮和也笑的意味深長，指了指櫻井翔的頸側。

就知道那該死的吻痕。

「咳、沒什麼。」櫻井翔把襯衫領子向上拉，露出難為情的樣子，「只是、慣例的⋯⋯」

「沒事。」

二宮指了指門口，再次將注意力放回他眼前大大小小的螢幕上，一邊看公司資料一邊打電動。

不好意思地轉身離開，櫻井翔正要打開門出去時，二宮和也又再次叫住他。

「你做得很好。」

「謝謝。」


	4. Chapter 4

Watch out the trap.

一切都在計劃之中。

已經與二宮和也討論好闖進大野智陣營的計畫了，保險起見，這兩天他切斷所有能與大野智聯絡的方法，避免二宮和也追究或是過問，櫻井翔知道二宮在他家附近派人監視，如果這點程度都不會提防，那麼他作為一名良好優秀的間諜，也是蠻失敗的。

戴上二宮和也給的耳機，櫻井翔對著別在西裝內裡的麥克風測試音量。

「測試。這裡是櫻井翔。」

「聽到了。翔ちゃん什麼時候行動？」

「照計劃，十點整。」

摸了摸腰間的自動手槍，想起第一次跟大野智碰面的場景，對方肩上的傷痕可以說是他櫻井翔留下的記號，不過事後還是有點心疼大野智，縱使對方都說不用在意了，他仍過意不去。

櫻井翔微微笑，他很期待大野智待在辦公室裡會用什麼樣的表情看著監視器裡的他？是否就跟前天晚上在暗巷裡一樣，具有侵略性的、強烈炙熱的眼神，幾乎要把他燒穿？

手錶指針指向整點，櫻井翔不疾不徐的走出咖啡館，目標是一條街外的大樓。

走進大樓門口非常順利，櫻井翔感謝大野智為他省下不必要浪費的時間，行動時的刺激感在櫻井翔冷靜的腦袋裡蔓延，他知道大野智此時此刻肯定跟他一樣興奮。

沒有辦法。一旦進入這個行業，脫離不了生死的交鋒、與他人搏鬥的宿命，最初的時候櫻井翔連殺死貓都捨不得，但久而久之，他漸漸對殺戮與鮮血上癮，他知道自己這樣是不對的、違反社會良知，強烈的道德心在譴責他自己，每次扣動扳機時冷靜無誤，手指不會顫抖，可內心已掀起波瀾。

太危險了。

他喜歡追求刺激感。

櫻井翔是名間諜，當然懂得如何控制自己的感情。以平常心將指尖放上辨識系統，大野智很好心的幫他開了門，順利進入機構，警衛沒有對櫻井翔疑惑。

他早就看過機構的構造圖了，二宮和也給他看過一次，大野智又給他看了一遍，他自然知道該怎麼走會進到大野智的辦公室，眼神不時偷瞄著監視器，櫻井翔在轉角處朝最後一個監視器露出微笑，像是對大野智的某種暗號，又像是無聲的挑釁。

穿過長廊，耳機傳來二宮和也的聲音，告訴櫻井翔他已經連上監視器訊號，隨時都在觀察他的一舉一動，適時提供保護與協助，櫻井翔聽見後悄聲答覆。

打開大野智辦公室的門，拿槍對準大野智，一切流程都已規劃好，他照稿演出，大野智也演得像不知道接下來會發生什麼事般，櫻井翔簡直想頒奧斯卡獎給大野智。

為了增加真實性，櫻井翔吃了半顆安眠藥睡了一覺，畢竟二宮和也能透過監視器看見大樓裡發生的一切，包括大野智把他拖到地下室扒光他衣服這件事，櫻井翔醒來的時候正如他跟大野智計劃那樣，他全身赤裸被綁在椅子上，大野智對他做什麼他都要死命抗拒。

「櫻井さん不肯合作，那我也不會手下留情。」

櫻井翔暗自竊笑，大野智叫他櫻井さん，陌生的稱謂聽起來怪不舒服的，大野智的親吻與觸碰他再熟悉不過，卻要裝出一副厭惡的樣子，他回想起以前看過雜七雜八的強暴AV，被繩子捆綁的他只能強忍快感說不，但大野智給予的深吻和口交卻讓他舒服的差點演不下去，只好努力擠出呻吟，像真的被刑求一般哭喊不要。

大野智逼真的演技讓櫻井翔深感佩服，倒不如說，大野智樂在其中。

之後他被大野智強行進入又再射了一次，不知道隔著螢幕觀看的二宮和也作何感想。櫻井翔累得癱在大野智身上，大野智將他抱回辦公室，躲過沿路架設的監視器，在辦公室附設的浴室幫櫻井翔把沾滿精液的後面洗乾淨，並讓櫻井翔休息一下。

櫻井翔再次醒來時，大野智正好在抽菸。身上都是吻痕洗也洗不掉，櫻井翔皺起眉頭，起身扣扣子時腰間還有些酸疼，但並不影響什麼，這比大野智性致勃勃時讓他下不了床的情況好多了。

「ニノ呢？」

「三十分鐘過後到。」

搶走大野智的菸，櫻井翔叼在嘴邊吸了好幾口，白霧繚繞，他總是告訴大野智別抽那麼多，這個味道太過明顯，現在他身上也沾滿了大野智的味道。

時間差不多了，二宮和也大概會在這個時間點派兵救援。

「準備準備。」

「嗯。」

想起大野智有些粗魯地對待，櫻井翔眨著水汪汪的大眼對大野微笑，「偶爾來次粗暴的也很不錯呢，智くん。」

「翔くん好像很喜歡。」

誰叫自己喜歡新鮮的刺激？

「翔くん演得真好。就連ニノ都被騙了呢。」

「智くん想怎麼獎勵我？」

櫻井翔轉過頭吻上大野智，舌尖交纏，他清楚大野智喜歡深刻的親吻。

「等解決二宮和也以後，我們在他辦公桌上面來一次？」

「啊啊，兄さん好變態。」

「⋯⋯壓力很大嘛。」

「沒關係的⋯⋯就在辦公桌上吧。」

手掌輕撫大野智的胸口，櫻井翔望向對方，雙唇再次疊合，大野智把手搭上他的後腰，幾些往臀部揉捏，櫻井翔也懂得情趣，兩手環著大野智，伸進西裝褲內磨蹭。

「哼嗯、智くん⋯⋯」

「翔くん⋯⋯喜歡。」

You are in the TRAP.

經過一番廝殺，大野智刻意放水，讓櫻井翔被二宮的人帶回去，目前二宮和也還不知道櫻井翔是間諜，到時候櫻井翔能照應他讓他順利闖進二宮總部，一舉解決二宮和也。

他勾起微笑，想著明晚還跟櫻井翔有約，不知道該穿什麼給對方脫才好。


	5. Chapter 5

坐在螢幕前，手指敲著鍵盤發出聲音，二宮和也等得都想睡了，忍不住打個哈欠，眼角擠出疲憊的淚珠，隨手擦去。

辦公室的門被打開，他忽地回過神來。

「辛苦了。」

「你說的對。大野智把機密資料灌在記憶卡裡，帶在身上。」

櫻井翔關上門，走到二宮和也面前，將從大野智身上偷走的記憶卡交給對方。

「他藏身上的哪？」二宮和也狡猾的笑了笑，接過記憶卡插進電腦槽，大量資料開始裝載，顯現在螢幕上，全是大野智那邊的機密，從人員名單到錢財流動紀錄，二宮和也甚至還看到自己之前電腦被駭客入侵偷走的資料。

「褲子後面口袋夾層。」把手伸到大野身後撫摸，根本就不是什麼接吻的小情趣。

從大野智說喜歡他的那一刻起，大野智就已經輸了。掉進愛情的陷阱。

不曉得大野智發現心血全被自己偷走的時候，會是什麼表情？櫻井翔散漫的想著。

「還真是惡趣味呢。」按了幾個按鍵，大野智的資料一覽無遺，多年的心血全被二宮和也偷走，二宮和也心情大好，對著坐他旁邊的櫻井翔微笑。

「比起這個，說好的獎勵呢？」

櫻井翔鬆了鬆領帶，貼上戀人懷裡，二宮和也飛快地敲打鍵盤，將資料鎖密碼，儲存，轉過頭吻上櫻井翔。

「翔ちゃん期待很久？」

「當然——」

I've got you in the trap.


End file.
